


I don't need another friend

by Bjorgman



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Modern AU, i just think liam jones would be the best kind of friend, swan jewel?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjorgman/pseuds/Bjorgman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When her best friend's brother returns to their tiny town, Emma finds herself questioning if a chance at love is worth risking everything for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, I kinda became a little bit obssessed thinking about Liam Jones and I decided he would be the world's best kind of friend. Then I decided he would be Emma's best friend. And then this happened. I did intend for it to be a one shot but then for some reason, I convinced myself it would be a good idea to start another multi chapter.  
> Further down the rabbit hole.

Emma knew she probably looked like an idiot, standing there open-mouthed, blinking furiously at the man in front of her, but she didn’t care. It really had been a long time since she had seen the youngest Jones brother and the years had been _good_ to him. _So_ good.

It didn’t really matter to her anyway, she’d promised herself long ago that Killian Jones was off limits, this just made it a little bit harder to remember _why_ she’d decided not to pursue him. Emma closed her mouth and opened it again in quick succession, struggling to think of something, _anything_ , to say to him, when a large hand clapped around Killian’s shoulder making them both start.

“It’s good to have you back, brother!”

Right, that was why she had never gone entertained the idea of her and Killian - Liam. Her best friend. The only constant she had had in her entire life. Emma knew, as soon as she first realised she had feelings for her best friend’s brother, that she could never be with Killian. The risk of things going sour would not just ruin the tentative friendship that she had with him but would also potentially destroy the almost lifelong friendship she had with the eldest Jones.

Liam had been there for her through the hardest parts of her life, being moved from home to home had been bearable knowing that Liam would always be around, his grin wide as he waited outside each new foster home, ready to walk to school with her. The year she was moved to a new home outside of Maine, to a new school, new people, had been the worst without Liam’s constant teasing and easy conversation. They had talked on the phone every day and Emma had known then that her friendship with Liam was the most important thing in her life, the only thing, the only _person_ , she could truly rely on. They’d both laughed and hugged and clung to each other the day she moved back and was able to enroll at her old school again.

He’d been there through the ups and downs, good grades, bad foster parents, getting accepted to college, _Neal_. Ok, maybe he hadn’t been _there_ in person, but Emma knew if it weren’t for Liam then she would have given birth to her son cuffed to a hospital bed with no other choice than to abandon him, just like her parents had done to her.

 _Her son_. Liam had become like a surrogate uncle to her precious Henry and Emma was thankful that he had such a strong male presence in his life, Liam not allowing him to miss out on any of the things the other boys did with their dads. Henry always boasted to his friends with pride in his voice when he told them how his Uncle Liam owned a ship and that he was it’s first mate but Uncle Liam had told him that one day he would be a captain just like him.

So, yeah, Killian Jones was out of bounds as far as Emma Swan was concerned. It had been easy to hide her crush from him in high school, easy to hide it even from Liam who could read her like a goddamn book, but that was before. Before Neal, before Henry, before gangly, ears too big, lips too small, glasses-wearing, comic book reading Killian Jones had shown up looking like a freaking adonis. Emma bit her lip as she looked at the man in front of her and tried to reconcile him with the Killian she knew, shy and awkward. This man was none of that. He exuded confidence, he looked good and he knew it, an air about him that gave him an appeal that he never had when he was younger. Emma shook her head a little, realising she was still staring at that both Liam and Killian had quirked an eyebrow at her, both giving her identical quizzical looks, heads tilted to the side.

“Alright there, Swan?” God, even his voice was sexier than she remembered. She had always loved both of their accents, had spent nights curled up on their couch getting them to repeat certain words just so she could giggle or sigh at they way their tongues curled around the words.

“Yeah!” She squeaked before clearing her throat and stepping forward to wrap Killian in a hug. “It’s so good to see you, Killian. You, ah, you look good.”

“Oh, I know, Swan.” He murmured into her ear before pulling away. Emma had to stop the shiver that was working it’s way down her spine from the way his breath felt, warm puffs against the shell of her ear. “But it’s always nice to hear it from someone as _lovely_ as yourself.”

Emma swallowed thickly at the way his eyebrow raised, his head tipped forward slightly to look at her fro under his lashes, tongue pressing lightly into his cheek. She forced herself to blink and was mentally congratulating herself on not swooning under his gaze when Killian was wincing, successfully distracted by a clap round the back of his head.

“Sorry, Em. No doubt you remember that this idiot is insufferable at the best of times. Clearly that hasn’t changed.” Liam raised his eyebrows at his brother, who was now rubbing the back of his head, eyes narrowed at his sibling.

“Aye, sorry, lass.” Killian turned his attention back to her, his smile warm and genuine, “It’s good to see you, Emma.”

“Are you back for long?” Emma was proud at the way her voice came out even and calm, something she didn’t feel on the inside.

“Aye, actually, I, uh, I wanted to ask Liam here,” he gestured to his brother before reaching up to scratch nervously behind his ear again, “If he wouldn’t mind having me here indefinitely.”

Liam grinned wide before grabbing his brother in a big hug, clapping him on the back while thoroughly agreeing to having his brother back for good. Killian smiled at his brother before turning to Emma and extended his arm, inviting her into their embrace. Emma moved forward allowing Killian and Liam to wrap their arms around her, squeezing her tight as she melted into them. Liam squeezed again, pressing her face into Killian’s chest and she breathed deep inhaling his scent.

Well, she thought, this makes things _a lot_ more complicated.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma finally works up the courage to go to the Jones house since Killian returned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is super short, I've been wicked busy with work and my son had a school concert. I was going to get this up yesterday but my son won pupil of the week at school so we took him out for a treat and time ended up getting away from me. Anyway, it's here. It's short but it's here. I forgot to mention before, I stole the title from a song by The Movielife. Thanks for the support I've gotten so far!

Emma took a deep breath before placing her hand on the door handle of Liam’s house. Henry was bounding up and down excitedly next to her, unable to contain his glee at seeing Uncle Liam. Emma frowned, feeling guilty. It wasn’t that she had been avoiding her best friend. No, she’d just been avoiding his brother. His ridiculously attractive brother. Emma tried to think of an excuse to offer to Liam for her absence the last week but she knew he wouldn’t buy any of them. She hadn’t even realised that she had dropped her hand from the door until Henry sighed loudly, opening the door himself and sprinting into the house shouting for Liam. Emma steeled herself before entering and made her way to the kitchen where she could hear Henry’s sweet voice talking a mile a minute at his makeshift uncle.

Liam quirked an eyebrow at her as she entered, letting Emma know that she wasn’t getting away without explaining why she hadn’t been around for a whole week when she was normally there almost every day. Liam turned his attention back to Henry, nodding along to whatever he was saying but Emma had tuned them out, sneaking glances around the parts of the house she could see to try and figure out if Killian was home. She was so lost in her investigation that she hadn’t noticed Henry calling her name before he was grabbing her hand and tugging her towards the living room.

“Come on, Mom, Uncle Liam says I can play video games!” Henry’s voice was high pitched in his excitement. Emma laughed when Liam grumbled something about ‘the lad caring more for video games than his own bloody uncle’. She flopped down on to the sofa and kicked her shoes off before curling her feet up under herself. Liam settled himself next to her with a loud huff and Emma scooted over to rest her head on his shoulder while they both watched Henry setting up his game and sitting cross legged on the floor in front of the tv. Once the game had started, Liam turned his head towards Emma, causing her to sit up straight, knowing the question that he was about to ask.

“So. Where’ve you been, Emma?” Liam pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at her accusingly.

“Oh. You know…” Emma coughed, trying to keep her voice light. “I’ve just been busy.”

“Emma.” Liam looked at her in disbelief. “I’ve known you work 80 hour weeks and still find the time to come and eat all my food.”

“That’s not fair! I don’t eat _all_ your food.” Emma cried indignantly. “And besides, you had my son while I worked my 80 hour week, mister!”

“Point to Swan. But I know you, you haven’t been busy. You’ve been avoiding me. And why on earth you would deprive yourself at looking at this beautiful specimen is beyond me, Emma.” Liam raised a teasing eyebrow at her, his lips curved up into a smirk and Emma couldn’t stop herself from laughing out loud and smacking him lightly on the arm.

“You’re an idiot, Jones.” Emma recovered from her laughing fit as the perfect excuse for keeping away came into her head. “I wasn’t avoiding you. I just figured that you and Killian haven’t seen each other for a while. Thought I’d give you some time to reconnect with your little brother.”

“Come now, Swan. I’ll have you know there’s nothing _little_ about me.”  Emma’s head whipped around to the door to find Killian leaning casually against the frame, arms folded across his chest, classic Jones eyebrow raised. Emma blushed as she looked away from him quickly. “I’d be _more_ than happy to show you sometime.”

Emma’s cheeks flamed as she looked back at Killian to see him running his tongue along his teeth. Her eyes followed the movement and she was only broken out of the trance by Henry’s loud whoop from in front of her. Killian’s eyes widened as they flicked towards Henry and Emma watched in fascination as the tips of his ears turned pink and he ducked his head in embarrassment.

“Apologies, Master Swan.” He tipped his head in Henry’s direction before stepping into the room. “I wasn’t aware there were sensitive ears around. Mind if I join you?” Killian didn’t wait for an answer before he plopped himself down next to Henry and connected the controller to the game, aiding Henry in shooting villains.

“Alright, cool it, Casanova.” Liam laughed. “Don’t you have a date tonight?”

Emma felt her stomach plummet as she awaited Killian’s answer, feigning disinterest.

“I don’t have a _date_ , brother.” Emma released the breath she had been holding. “I’m simply meeting a lady friend for drinks.”

Emma felt her stomach drop down again and she plastered on her best nonchalant look as Liam turned his head to her.

“Anyway, Princess Emma,” Emma scoffed at the nickname from when they were children, “to what to do I owe the pleasure of your company?”

Emma stalled for a second too long, giving Henry the ample time to answer for her.

“Sheriff Graham asked her on a date,” he turned his head to Killian, “a _real_ one,” before continuing his answer to Liam while facing the screen, “and she didn’t tell him yes or no so now she is hiding.”

“A date?” Liam and Killian asked at the same time, Killian’s head whipping around, focus on the video game lost, to look at Emma causing an indignant “Killian!” from Henry as his character took a shot that Killian should have blocked for him.

“Sorry, lad.” Killian mumbled before turning his head back to the game, although leaving his head slightly tilted toward Emma and Liam, as if to better hear their conversation.

“Um, yeah. But I’m not hiding from him. I just, I’m not sure. Is it a good idea? I mean, we work together, Liam. What if it doesn’t work out?”

“And what if it does?” Liam countered. “Graham’s a good guy, Ems. It wouldn’t hurt you to give him a chance. Not everyone will be like… well… you know.”

“Yeah, Mom,” Henry piped up. “Not every guy is a wanker like my dad.”

“Henry Swan!” Emma scolded but Henry just shrugged.

“What? Uncle Liam says it!” Emma turned her glare on Liam as Killian guffawed next to Henry. Liam looked unapologetic as he shrugged his shoulders.

“While I don’t condone the language that our young Swan here is using. Despite,” he added, silencing Henry’s sputtered protest, “where he heard it. He does have a point. Not everyone is Neal. Your kid is smart. Take his advice sometimes, instead of just mine.”

Emma nodded as she took in Liam’s words.

“So you think I should go?” She asked tentatively.

Henry and Liam shouted a resounding “Yes!” at the same Killian voiced his equally as loud “No!”.

All heads turned to him as Henry paused the game and levelled Killian with a suspicious look.

“Don’t you want my mom to be happy, Killian?” Henry asked him in a quiet voice.

“Of course, I do, lad,” Killian’s voice was just as quiet as he answered and Emma and Liam watched them both in amusement. “It’s just, well, who is this Sheriff Graham? There’s gotta be someone who she knows so much better, who she’s known longer…” He trailed off as Henry started speaking.

“Oh, please, Killian. Even I gave up hope years ago that Mom would marry Uncle Liam. And besides, she’s worked with Graham for years.” Liam laughed loudly as Emma pulled a face at the idea of marrying Liam.

“Well, I suppose that’s settled then. Emma, you’re going on a date with Humbert.”

“Yeah, I suppose I am.” Emma answered, still gazing at the back of Killian’s head as he rose from his spot on the floor.

“Aye, I suppose you are,” he mumbled. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have my own evening to prepare for.”

Emma watched as Killian left the room and she didn’t know if it was just wishful thinking that he didn’t look as enthusiastic as he sounded. She didn't let herself think twice about it as she pulled her phone from her pocket to text her answer to Graham.


	3. Chapter 3

Killian groaned at himself as he watched Emma and Henry walk away from the house. He’d made a complete fool of himself by voicing his opinion on Swan’s date and knew he was close to revealing that she shouldn’t go because she should go on a date with him. He was an idiot. Killian had given up on the hope that Emma Swan felt something for him long ago, back when they were still in high school and she was his brother’s beautiful best friend. Well, she was still his brother’s beautiful best friend, even more reason to steer clear of her instead of pursuing her like he really wanted to.

He could have been sure he’d seen a flicker of interest when he had first arrived home but he wasn’t sure if it had been wishful thinking on his part or just the same fleeting look of interest that he seemed to inspire in women these days. He knew, as the years went by, that he had gotten more attractive, knew that he was appealing to women, Milah had told him as much and often.

Killian squeezed his eyes shut as the pain of Milah crept in. He had told himself that he wouldn’t think of her anymore, that he was coming home to escape her, to seek comfort in the familiarity of his brother’s company. The time for mourning that relationship was past, she had made her choice and he had vowed to accept it. He hoped that his brother hadn’t figured out too much of why he had come home, unsure if he was ready to talk to Liam about his failure just yet. Another way of letting his brother down. And worse still, Swan would find out, Liam had never been able to keep any of his worries about his younger brother a secret from her and Killian wasn’t sure he could take the look of pity coming from her. Thinking of Emma again reminded him of her date with Humbert and he groaned again in annoyance. His annoyance soon gave way as a plan formed in his mind. Reaching for his phone, he smirked as he brought up his call list. If he couldn’t date Swan, then he was going to have to find a date of his own.

* * *

 

Killian smirked as he walked into the restaurant with Jessica on his arm. Or was it Jessie? He tried to be more attentive, some part of him knowing this whole plan was ridiculous. A quick phone call to Victor had been all it had taken to get him set up with a date for the night and after some careful questioning around his brother he had found out exactly where and when Emma and Humbert had their date. So here he was, two days later, with a girl on his arm, stepping in to the very place that Emma Swan would be arriving at shortly for her own date. He placed his hand at the small of Jessica’s back as he steered her towards the bar thinking back to the other day when he had found out that Emma had been asked out. He had purposely misled Liam into thinking he was going on a date that night when, in reality, he had been going to catch up with Belle, following her divorce. He and Belle had always gotten along and he often met her for coffee on his very brief trips back to Storybrooke to visit his brother. He had always managed to miss seeing Swan on his return journeys, although did see a lot of her son, Liam normally looking after him while he did paperwork for his business while Emma was at work as the sheriff’s deputy. He liked spending time with the lad, he was funny and smart and reminded Killian of his mother in a lot of ways. He tried not to wince whenever Henry mentioned his father who, Killian knew from Liam, was an inconsistent part of the young boy’s life. Killian didn’t like the idea of Neal still managing to have some kind of contact with Emma but knew it was good for the lad to be able to see the man, whether he warranted the title of father or not. Killian had always thought that Liam was more of a dad to Henry than Neal was and he had a sneaking suspicion that Emma would agree with him.

Killian started when he realised his date had been talking to him and quickly shook his head to rid himself of thoughts of Emma Swan and her ex-boyfriend so he could pay proper attention to the red head in front of him. He managed to lose himself in conversation for long enough to miss Emma’s entry until she was seated at a table waiting for her date. Killian waited until the sheriff had arrived before grabbing his drink and looping his arm around Jessica’s waist, leading her towards Emma’s table. He eyed the curly haired man sitting opposite her and had to begrudgingly admit that he wasn’t actually terrible looking. And if he was as nice as Liam said he was then Killian was sure that he was definite competition for Swan’s affection. Not that he was actively pursuing her. No. She was just his brother’s beautiful best friend. He placed his drink soundly on the table, a little rum spilling over the edge and onto his hand. He quickly sucked the rum of the space between his thumb and forefinger as Emma’s eyes darted up to him, unconsciously tracing the movement of his mouth.

“Swan!” He tried to sound more surprised than he actually was (which was not at all). “Fancy seeing you here!”

He unwound his arm from his date’s waist to wrap his fingers round a chair at a nearby empty table, dragging it closer until he was seated next to Humbert. He used his foot to loop around the rungs of the other chair, tugging it over and next to Emma, before gesturing to Jessica to sit down in it.

“Yes, Killian, what a surprise that you found me in the exact place that I said my date would be at.” Emma deadpanned, raising an unamused eyebrow at Killian.

“You never told me where your date was going to be, love.” Killian answered honestly, raising both eyebrows as he took a swig of his rum.

“And I’m sure your brother didn’t tell you, did he? Because Liam Jones is so well known for keeping other people’s secrets to himself.” Emma narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

“Liam Jones?” Killian had almost forgotten about the sheriff sitting to his right until he spoke up. “Your Liam’s brother?”

“Aye, for my sins.” Killian nodded solemnly before sticking his hand out in front of him. “Killian Jones.”

“Graham Humbert.” The sheriff told him, as if Killian didn’t already know who he was, taking his hand and shaking it firmly. “And you are?”

“Oh, this is the _lovely_ Jessica.” Killian smirked salaciously at his date, causing her to blush and duck her head as Emma rolled her eyes. “My wonderful companion for the evening.” Killian flicked his eyes up to Emma, wanting to see her reaction but she had her face hidden in the menu. “So, have you pair ordered your food yet?”

“No.” Emma answered, eyes pleading with Killian not to do what she knew he was about to. “We’ve only just arrived. On. Our. Date.” She said the last part slowly, hoping it would put Killian off his plan, but she could tell by the look on his face that she would have no such luck.

“Excellent news!” Killian exclaimed as he pushed himself to his feet. Emma let out a breath of relief, as he moved away from the table only to glare at him when she saw him grab the edge of the empty table next to them before dragging it closer. “Grab the other end of this, Jessica, love, we’ll have a double date!”

Killian sat back in his chair, tables now repositioned so they made on large one, before shooting a grin at Emma who only glared back. He picked up his menu, throwing her wink over the top of it and leaning back in his seat.

“Now then, what’s good here?”


End file.
